


Jared's First Day

by lennypants35



Series: The Unfortunate Events in the Life of a Boy Named Jared [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Enemas, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennypants35/pseuds/lennypants35
Summary: Jared wakes up in the hellhole where he'll spend what feels like an eternity with Kaleb and Jack, two serial-killer-rapist-sadists, along with the other captives. Jared experiences an initiation of sorts.





	Jared's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, second part of the series. This is not AT ALL the worst it's going to get. Things get so much worse for Jared after this part. You'll see.

**4:00 A.M.**

Jared opens his eyes to complete darkness. He gags on the acrid scents of urine and shit that fills his nostrils. All it does is make the pounding in his head even worse...why is his head pounding? And where is he?

Jared tries to stretch out, but he's kept scrunched in a ball by the wiry walls which surround him. A cage.

He brings his hand up and tenderly touches the spot where his head hurts the worst. It's wet. Blood? 

In a flash, Jared remembers what happened. Kaleb. Blood everywhere. His mother tortured and killed. Anna and his dad, dead. Kaleb came over to him and cocked his fist. Darkness soon followed.

Everyone is dead. Jared is alone in this little cage that smells like an animal has been living there.

No. This isn't real. It's all just some, terrible, perverted nightmare, and he's just going to wake up and find that he's in his bed, and Mom and Dad and Anna will all be fine. Everything will be fine.

Jared rocks himself back and forth, whispering to himself that it's all just a dream, praying to God that he'll wake up.

He doesn't. Jared stays in that cramped cage, and never wakes up in his soft cozy bed, where his mom and dad still sleep soundly in their room, still falling more in love every day, where his little sister still dreams of unicorns and lollipops and wears her favorite pajama pants, which remain unstained by blood borne of suffering and evil and hunger for agony.

There's a creaking noise in the corner and Jared stops rocking himself. Stops breathing.

"Who's there? Whoever you are, don't come any closer or I'll... I'll..." Jared frantically searches his brain for a realistic, scary threat that he can make while in a cage.

"What'll you Do? What can you realistically do from in that cramped little cage?" A girl taunts, reading Jared's mind.

"I...I'll...Nevermind. Who are you? Are you with Kaleb?"

"That psycho? He wishes. I've been here for five months, but it'd be a million years before I'd ally myself with him," the girl says. 

At least now Jared knows that she's not one of them.

" _Five_ _months_?"

"That's not even that long. My boyfriend's been here a year," she says nonchalantly. The girl might not care, but Jared definitely does. There's no way he could survive in this place for five months. A year would be impossible. Jared feels like he's going to throw up. Not just because of the smell that still burns in his nostrils, but the sheer magnitude of this whole situation.

A door on Jared's left flies open and bright light floods the pitch black room. Jared is blinded for a moment, only being able to see the white light that still fills his vision. As Jared's eyes adjust, he sees Kaleb walk in, gripping Mark by his shirt. Mark stares at Jared lamentingly and regretfully, but Jared doesn't quite understand why. If this guy is allied with Kaleb and Jack, why would he even feel remorse at his actions?

Kaleb shoves Mark into the spare cage on Jared's right. The cage on Jared's left is filled by the girl Jared had been talking with, but he doesn't give a passing glance to her. He's too concerned by the fact that Kaleb is in the same room as himself.

Kaleb kneels in front of Jared, smiling so sickeningly that Jared's blood curdles. Jared scoots as far back in his cage as he can, which is only a few inches, but Jared will take what he can get. A few inches away from Kaleb is better than nothing.

"I see that our little Jared is awake. You know what? I have a present for you." Kaleb unlocks the cage and reaches his arm in.

Too close. Kaleb is too close. Jared kicks him away.

"Feisty today, are we?" Kaleb manages to reach in and grab onto Jared's ankle, dragging him out of the cage. 

It's a bit of a relief to be out of the cramped space, but that feeling is dulled by the looming fear of being anywhere near Kaleb.

Jared is dragged out of the tiny dark room and into a long hallway where Jack waits, taser in hand. Jared thrashes, working even harder to get out of Kaleb's grasp before Jack tases him. 

Too late. There's the click of the trigger and then Jared is convulsing in agony on the ground. He blacks out.

Jared opens his eyes to a dim lightbulb swaying in front of him hypnotically. His arms are stretched over his head and cuffed to a chain which connects got he ceiling. He can barely touch the floor with his toes stretched out.

Kaleb is already in the room, intricate leather whip in hand. Jared's chest constricts. 

God, Jared hates that man more than anything. No, not a man...monster. 

Kaleb, feeling confident, strolls closer to Jared. As soon as he's close enough, Jared gathers the saliva in his mouth and spits in his face.

Apparently, being elevated above Kaleb gives him confidence...A little too much confidence, Jared discovers.

"You don't want to do that, kiddo," Kaleb chuckles, wiping the spit off his face with his forearm. He slammed his fist into Jared's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Despite Jared's slight elevation above Kaleb, he's still tiny in comparison. Kaleb has intimidatingly broad shoulders, terrifying height and a sturdy stature in general.

Kaleb squeezes Jared's cheeks until his lips pucker, "I am going to do things to you that wouldn't appear in your worst nightmare or your best wet dream, and it all starts here."

He cracks the whip as a test and the sound reverberates through the room and in Jared's eardrums.

Jared doesn't realize how unprepared he is for what comes next.

The whip actually strikes Jared this time, creating an angry red welt upon contact. Agony explodes and remains throbbing on that spot of his back. Jared screams louder than he ever has before.

He's just a twelve-year-old kid. He's never felt anything worse than maybe a scraped knee or a jammed finger or a sprained ankle. But nothing could have prepared him for this.

Kaleb whips Jared over and over, cussing him out, calling him names, being forced to shout over the boy's sobbing and screaming. 

The welts cover Jared's torso, a burst of agony erupting from even the lightest touch. And yet they don't bleed. They just hurt more than anything he's ever experienced.

Jared is sobbing so hard that he can barely breathe. Tears constantly stream down his face.

Kaleb groans, "Quit being a baby. It isn't even that bad. Get over it."

Then Kaleb sighs, "I'm bored. Let's try something else." He unclasps the cuffs on Jared's wrists and lets him crumple to the floor. 

Kaleb lifts him off the ground, bringing him out of the horrible room with the lightbulb that sways sickeningly and into the hallway. Kaleb carries Jared down the long hallway and into a bathroom with a bathtub filled to the brim with a strange, clear liquid with many unnatural-looking bubbles.

It reminds Jared of Sprite.

A toilet and sink in a countertop sit side-by-side, opposite of the tub.

Kaleb sets Jared down on his knees in front of the tub, making sure that he doesn't topple over onto the floor. He snaps on rubber gloves to prepare. Kaleb kneels next to Jared, rubber gloved hand wrapping around the nape of the boy's head and lowering it to the liquid, so close that Jared imagines his blond buzzed hair sizzles upon contact with the menacing liquid. 

Jared shuts his eyes tight, knowing he's about to be dunked. He accidentally squeezes out more tears upon closing his eyes.

His head is dunked into the tub. Jared can feel his skin burning. He screams under the thick liquid, slowly running out of air and inadvertently inhaling some of the contents of the tub. Kaleb yanks him back out and Jared coughs wetly.

Jack enters the room and Kaleb glances back at him. Jared takes no notice, too absorbed in his own agony to even think twice about the shadow looming over him.

Kaleb tries to shove Jared's head under the liquid once more, but Jared manages to resist, barely keeping his head above it.

"How about we just dunk him all the way? That's be much more fun, wouldn't it?" Kaleb suggests excitedly. "Jack, would you mind helping me bring Jared into the tub?"

Jack smiles, "I'd love to." He grips Jared's wrists and Kaleb wraps his fingers around Jared's ankles. They lift him above the tub effortlessly, despite Jared's constant thrashing and kicking. And pleading.

They do all this without the slightest hint of empathy or sympathy for him.

They slowly lower him into the bubbly liquid, submerging him in the stuff. Jared arches his back in agony as it seeps into his skin and wounds. He screams, but it emerges at the surface of the liquid as wondrous, jiggly bubbles, sounding distant and insignificant. Just as Jared knows he is. Insignificant. Worthless.

Kaleb and Jack pull Jared's head from the overflowing tub and he screams so loud and so agonizingly that it could have been heard from a hundred miles away. They lift him up out of the tub just enough that a wound across his neck emerges from the liquid. The wound sizzles, bubbles and burns upon contact with the air. Jared screams louder than before.

He wonders what he ever did to deserve this. Is god, or the universe or whoever is in charge of this fucked-up place, punishing him? It must be because it's his fault. His family is dead because of him. He couldn't get Anna out on time, and she paid the price for his failure. If they had gotten out, Jared could have alerted the authorities, and everyone would be okay.

Tears streaming down his face, Jared passes out.

Only a few seconds later, he is woken up by Kaleb and Jack forcing his head under until he swallows a large amount of the burning, water-like substance. Jared gags and chokes when he returns to the surface.

"Now is not the time for napping, Jared! We're having so much fun." Kaleb laughs, dunking Jared once more. Kaleb dunks him over and over, more of the liquid pouring down Jared's throat. This continues until Jared pukes up the bloody contents of his stomach over the edge of the tub and onto the floor.

Kaleb yanks Jared out of the tub by his hair and Jared screams as his welts sizzle and scream in agony upon contact with air.

"You made a mess. Now clean it up." Kaleb commands, nodding toward the vomit.

Jared shaves his head vigorously. "No."

"Well, that just means we get to do this the fun way." Kaleb shoves Jared's face down into the vomit, forcing him to lick up the mess. Jared doesn't move, refusing, but Kaleb doesn't move either, just leaving the boy's face smooshed into the puddle. Jared can't breathe without getting any into his nostrils or mouth. Jared's body begins to ache from being in such an awkward position for so long.

Kaleb is tired of waiting. He slams his foot into Jared's stomach, kicking him repeatedly until he begins to lick at the barf.

"Good boy, Jared. Doing what your master tells you isn't so bad, huh?" Kaleb strokes Jared's ass.

Doing what Kaleb says is terrible. Humiliating. Disgusting. Jared can barely breathe. His chest constricts at the feeling of Kaleb's hand on his bottom. Jared tries his best not to puke again while licking up the mess.

Kaleb doesn't let go of Jared's hair until the tiles are as clean as before, but continues caressing Jared.

"Go on. Drink everything in that tub." Kaleb pats Jared on his butt, prompting him to move forward.

Jared stares into the bubbling liquid and doesn't move. 

"Drink it, or we shove it up the other end." Kaleb holds up an enema, a crazed look in his eye, like there always is. Jared is terrified, but knows he can't force himself to drink the contents of the tub and doesn't want to submit, so he slowly shakes his head.

"I was hoping it would come to this." Kaleb grins, turning to Jack. "Hold him down and make sure he doesn't move."

Jack grabs Jared's wrists tightly, pinning them behind his back as he's forced to lay on his stomach. Jack does this with ease, and Jared doesn't fight, knowing he has no hope of overpowering the man

Kaleb disappears from the room for a moment, returning with a concerningly large enema bag. He fits the end of the enema to the opening in the bag. He places the bag on top of the counter, elevated so the liquid can flow easily. Kaleb fits a strange tip onto the enema and smiles at it.

"We got a special tip for you, Jared. Just to prepare you for the coming weeks."

The tip is rather thin, but for the large ridges along it. Kaleb got it specifically to prepare Jared for his other toys. He dunks the enema bag into the tub until it's filled, locating it back on the counter. He kneels, placing his knees on Jared's thighs, cutting off the boy's circulation.

Jared can't breathe. Can't breathe fast enough or get in enough air. He can hear Kaleb humming to himself as he prepares.

Kaleb lathers his gloved fingers in lube and teases Jared's rim. He brings his face to Jared's ass and begins licking his red little hole.

Now Jared begins to fight. He jerks, squirms, writhes, all the while knowing it's useless. But he can't just do nothing. He starts crying again and fights harder, exhausting himself. He tries to imagine himself anywhere but here. Tries to imagine he's with his family again, all happy, all safe. But nothing can bring him out of this terrifying, disgusting moment. Jared feels Kaleb's tongue swirling around his anus, leaving his hole covered in saliva. He feels Kaleb's hot, sticky breath on him. He hates it. Hates every second. He hates Kaleb, he hates Jack, he hates himself. Tears well continually up in his eyes and he can't seem to make them go away.

Kaleb's tongue leaves and is replaced by his index finger. It teases his opening, pressing lightly before forcing it's way in. Jared clenches tightly around his finger.

Kaleb feels Jared's tight heat pressing against his finger and wishes that he didn't have on gloves.

"Jared, I love how tight your hole is around my finger, but it hurts less for you if you just relax." Kaleb begins pumping his finger in and out of Jared. Jared clenches tighter. He's letting out little, choked sobs, trying not to break down completely, even though he's very close. Again. 

Maybe if he tries pushing he can get it out. Jared pushes as hard as he can, and despite how ridiculous he feels, all he wants is Kaleb's finger out of his ass. All Jared does is assist Kaleb in his efforts by pushing. Kaleb pops in another finger and Jared whimpers.

As Kaleb does this, he lectures Jared about the liquid in the tub. It's meant to cleanse. It burns away the old layers of skin and allows for the new, soft, pink skin to come to the surface. When it's inside the body, it sears away any waste from the bowels or throat, or any internal organ, for that matter.

Jared is barely paying attention, only noticing when Kaleb forces another finger in. 

Kaleb finally manages to get the tip of the enema in. He always loves this part. He's excited to see how Jared reacts to the ridges on the tip. He's sure the boy will love them.

Jared can feel Kaleb slowly but surely easing in the hard plastic tip of the enema. He thrashes, but Jack holds him down so firmly that all it is to Kaleb is Jared wiggling his ass, teasing him. Kaleb forces a ridge of the tip past Jared's rim and the boy screams. To Kaleb, it's a scream of pleasure, of orgasm. All Jared feels is a terrible ripping sensation at his anus.

Kaleb pops in ridge after ridge of the tip until all seven ridges are in and the whole tip is in Jared's sweet, pink, slightly stretched hole. Kaleb pats Jared's pristine, soft, fair cheeks and kisses them. 

Little boys didn't used to be his first choice in sexual partner, but they definitely are now.

Kaleb turns to the enema bag and allows the liquid to flow into Jared.

Jared immediately knows when the liquid is coming into him. Not so much by the burning sensation, but by the slight heaviness and warmth in his lower abdomen. He hates the feeling. Within moments the burning intensifies to a searing pain from within. Jared clutches his stomach.

"Quit being a baby. We've barely started," Kaleb says from behind Jared. 

Tears stream from Jared's eyes and he squirms even more. 

A few minutes later, Jared becomes aware or how his stomach is pressed uncomfortably into the tile. He moans.

"Jack, let him up a bit." 

Jack lifts his weight off of Jared. 

Too weak to fight or try to get up, Jared shifts so his stomach is lifted slightly off the ground, into a sort of child's pose. Jared's eyes are shut tightly in pain.

There's a sudden surge of cramping and Jared's eyes fly open. His gaze flicks downward to his bloated stomach. Jared's sobs are full blown now.

"Aw, Jared, does your tummy hurt? I know it does, but your just so pretty like this," Kaleb begins rubbing Jared's belly, his abdomen slowly expanding with the burning substance. 

The burning and cramps have become so intense that Jared is nearly screaming. His breathing is rapid and his abdominal muscles contract, trying to force the liquid out. 

The final drops of liquid are gone from the enema bag and Kaleb moves to fill it up again.

"Stop! I'll drink it, I'll drink it! Please, just get this out of me! Please! I can't do it anymore!" Jared blubbers, his speech almost indecipherable.

"Sorry, kiddo, but that's not an option anymore." Kaleb shrugs. "But I can have you drink it another way." Kaleb fills the enema bag again, forcing more of the liquid into Jared's ass until it begins streaming backwards through the enema. He then tosses aside the enema bag and shoves the other end of the tube down Jared's throat, forcing the boy to drink the murky, feces-liquid from his bowels. Jared barely manages to take in any oxygen. 

In a final effort to expel the substance from him, Jared's body begins leaking the substance from every possible crevice. Jared begins to convulse, so Kaleb and Jack take out the enema and allow for Jared to let out his bowels, the liquid spurting across the tile.

Jared passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that this left you guys satisfied (this is a strange choice of words...). If not, I'm totally open to constructive criticism or advice. I'm also totally fine with suggestions if you like my writing and want to read something that includes your own kinks. I'm always ready for a challenge or something new to write. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
